Letters to Quinn
by unlikelythingshappenallthetime
Summary: Quinn Fabray is used to getting letters.  She gets Valentines cards, birthday cards, you know the usual.  These are letters from New Directions that Quinn will never recieve though, because you see Quinn Fabray is dead.
1. Brittany

**A/N So for the record I don't think Quinn is dead, I mean this is Glee. I don't think they would actually have one of the characters die, the shows generally so light hearted. I loved this weeks episode though, seriously Cough Syrup was intense, but it did make me start to think of what if Quinn did die. So I wrote shot letters to Quinn from the perspective of each of the kids in New Directions. I hope you like it and please review.**

Dear Quinn,

Hey Quinn I haven't seen you in a long time and I really miss you. Santana told me you're busy singing with the angels now, but I want you to come back and sing with us again. I miss you on the Cheerios, ad I has heard you were going to join again, but you're not there and it's making everybody very sad. Also it's too bad your not here this week for Glee Club, 'cause guess what? We're singing songs for you. I think you'd really like it. I hope you're having fun with the angels, but I don't think they'd miss you as much as I do.

Lots of love,  
>Brittany<p> 


	2. Puck

**A/N This one was actually really interesting to write, because there are just so many possible reactions that Puck could have if Quinn died, because their relationship is really complicated. This is what I came up with and I hope you like it. Please review**

'Sup Quinn,

So it really sucks with you being gone, and I miss you. I know I'd probably never tell you all this if you were alive, but I wish I had. I am so sorry. I've done a lot of stupid things, nobody needs to tell me that, and I really do regret some of them. I mean seriously, swallowing that thumb tack was not my best idea. The thing that I'm most sorry for though is what I did to you. When I say that though, I'm not really talking about Beth. She's all the things I loved about you. I'm sorry for putting you through all that pain. I'm sorry I'm the reason you haven't talked to your dad in years. I'm sorry for what I did to your relationship with Finn. I'm sorry about all the things you had to go through because of me. Heck, if I was in your place I would've given up a long time ago, but you didn't do that, 'cause you're Quinn Fabray. You showed everyone how tough you are. You turned your life around and even got into Yale. You inspired me. I'm going to graduate, and go to college. I want to help kids like me so they don't screw up their lives, but also so they don't screw up anyone else's lives, 'cause when I think about it I was lucky. If it weren't for Glee Club, I have no idea where I'd be now. So I want to help those kids the way you guys helped me, through music. I'm doing it because of you.

Seriously I miss you,  
>Puck<p> 


	3. Finn

**A/N Okay so I didn't have much time to write today, but I wrote this and I've started Santana's letter so I will post that tomorrow, and I really like how it's turning out. Also I'm all for Finchel (even though I don't want them to marry yet) so Finn isn't in love with Quinn, but I think their relationship is still really important to him. I hope you like this one and review, because these reviews are totally making my day :)**

Dear Lucy,

Hey Lucy, everything feels so wrong with you gone, I feel like part of me is missing. I mean, you were my first girlfriend, my first kiss, my first love, so part of you can never leave me. I know we had our problems, and a lot of that was my fault. I was always so confused between you and Rachel that I never gave myself time to really sort out my feelings, and you were the one that was hurt. But you know what, we had some good times, some great times really, and that's how I'm going to remember you. Remember when Lauren showed everyone that picture of you as Lucy Fabray, I still have that picture. That picture reminds me of why I loved you, and what made you the amazing person you became. I really realized how far you'd come, how far we'd come, when you sang Never Can Say Goodbye, but I never did get to say goodbye. The one thing I really wish I'd told you was that, you know when you got all crazy about being prom queen, I forgot to tell you that you don't need a crown to make you special. You are Lucy Q. Fabray and you are amazing, you are a queen.

Forever Yours,

Finn


	4. Santana

**A/N okay so here's Santana's letter I really wanted her to address the fact that she and Quinn never seem to talk anymore. I hope you like this one and please review. I hope to post another chapter tonight, but I'm also working on my other fanfictions, which I would love for you to check out 64 Ways I Love You and Unlikely Things Happen All the Time.**

Hey Quinn,

I don't know what to do with you gone, everyone else seems to know how to feel, but honestly my feelings have been so confusing lately, but I hope this letter will help me figure stuff out. I'm having a really hard time accepting that you're really gone, I walk through the halls and still expect to see the people part like the red sea as you walk by in your Cheerios uniform. I guess it will really sink in once Brittany realizes your not coming back, but I'm not ready for that yet. Quinn I'm not ready for you to be gone. We had plans. We were going to graduate in our Cheerios uniforms, the queens of McKinley High, you me and Brittany. Worst of all though, I feel like we grew apart this year instead of closer. I should've done more to help you a the beginning of the year, I knew you needed help, but I figured we had all the time in the world to be friends, so why worry about it. I guess I just had to learn my lesson the hard way, but why does it have to hurt so much. I took our friendship for granted, just something that would always be there, and now that it isn't there, I feel lost. I feel like I'm waiting for someone to find me, but you can't because you're not there, so I have to wait for someone else to realize how lost I am without you.

I will never forget you,

Santana


	5. Rachel

**A/N here's Rachel's letter and I really like this one It's my favorite after Brittany's. Please review :)**

Dear Quinn

You know we were never that different. Everyone always viewed you as the mean cheerleader, and me as the victim, but I was so mean. I tried to steal Finn from you, even when I thought you were pregnant with his child. I always put you down, telling everybody how great my voice was, even though you had a beautiful voice too. I never voluntarily let you sing, and now I'll never get the chance. Even with how mean I was to you, you forgave me. You forgave me so many times, but I never said thank you. So thank you Quinn for being one of my best friends even though I didn't realize it until you were gone. A best friend sticks with you no matter what, and helps you through thick and thin. Yes they fight, and I know we've had our fair share of fights, but they always end up together again. You were always there for me. I don't know if even my closest friends have been there for me as much as you have, and I never even realized it. You even gave me advice about Finn, even though if it weren't for me, you two might have stayed together. You were the one I went to when I really needed help, and you were always willing to offer it, but not once did I ever say thank you. So thank you Quinn.

I will always be grateful,

Rachel


	6. Sam

**A/N so here's Sam's letter sorry it took so long to post my computer was beig weird, anyways I've been a Fabrevans fan ever since they sang lucky, so I couldn't help but make it kinda Fabrevans, but it's not too bad :) please review**

Dear Quinn,

Hey Quinn, did you know when I started at McKinley everyone told me to watch out for you, because you were really mean and snobby, even the Glee kids told me that. When I met you though, I realized that were wrong. You were lonely. I saw myself in you, because I has just moved and I was scared and very lonely. But you know what, around you I didn't feel lonely anymore. It took a long time for you to open up to me, because you were scared, like me. You were scared of being hurt, of being ridiculed, of being lonely. We fell in love, well at least I fell in love. You were smart, funny, beautiful, and very kind. I guess every one was wrong. And then you cheated on me. It hurt so bad, because I thought we had something special. I thought I was helping you the way you were helping me, I thought you wouldn't be lonely anymore. I watched as you dated Finn, but you just didn't seem happy, you weren't alone physically, but Finn would never be able to take away the loneliness. Through all that though, you helped me. When my family was going through a rough time, you and Kurt helped us, and it stopped hurting so much, but you didn't get better. Then Finn hurt you, and all the fears you had hidden inside you, of being hurt and left behind we're realized, but. I didn't help. Then next year when we came back, you let the world see your hurt. Eventually people started to help, but why hadn't they helped before, you had been hurting for so long. Finally you found balance, while I was busy chasing after Mercedes you found a way to be happy. You finally left your pain behind, you had the scars, but the wounds were healed. Then you left us, after you had finally let go of the loneliness, never giving you the chance to live. I miss you Quinn.

I hope you're not lonely anymore,

Sam


	7. Mercedes

**A/N this one's kinda short, but it says exactly what I want it to say so I'm not going to change it. I loved Mercedes and Quinn's friendship and I think it was a waste that they never really continued it. Oh well**

Dear Quinn,

Hey Quinn. You changed my life so much, in fact, if it weren't for you I don't know where I would be right now. You helped me in a really dark time and during sophomore year we grew really close. You were kind of my savior, because you saved me from the caving into the warped perspective of beauty that the rest of the world seems to have. You saved me from losing the thing about me that I loved the most, my confidence. Without that I don't know who I am. I had always been comfortable with my looks, my clothes, my personality, but that one time I almost lost it all, just to be more popular. You saved me. The least I could do was to help you when you needed it most. When we were living together I learned that we really weren't that different. You even taught me to be funky, who would've thought. We supported each other that tough year and I don't know if either of us would have made it without that help. But how do you thank someone who stopped you from losing yourself? I didn't know, and I still don't, but I'm sure it starts with this. Thank you Quinn.

Love,

Mercedes


	8. Kurt

**A/N I finally updated! So sorry it took so long, but it's been a really busy week. Finally though Kurt's letter and I am telling you now he is my favorite character, because is hilarious, adorable and inspiring :) I hope you enjoy and review.**

Dear Quinn,

You know I'm not sure how to do this sort of thing. Everyone else is writing this to you in heaven, but you know I don't believe in that. It's times like this though, that I wish I did. It would make this so much easier, thinking that maybe one day I could actually tell you this stuff, but I can't. I'm going to write a letter as if you were alive, because I wish you were more than anything. I always thought you were the lucky one. You were a gorgeous cheerleader who could pick any boy she wanted. You even got Finn and Sam, so even when you got pregnant I didn't really pity you, because you still had love I thought I might never find. I thought you were silly for complaining. Then I met Blaine, and that feeling was more amazing than anything I had ever experienced. It was then that I realized you hadn't found love. You had gone out with three amazing guys, but you were never in love, and they were never in love with you, and love was what you needed. I know not having friends isn't the same, because we both had plenty of friends and knew it, but that's not what you needed to really get better. You were strong though and found a way to move on. You reminded me of my mom you know. You were strong when everyone else gave up. You helped people when people should have been helping you. You were brave. I wish you had found the love you deserved. Blaine and I plan to get married one day you know. Not soon, but one day, and we want to adopt. We want a little girl to love and call out own. We agreed to name her Quinn. I hope she becomes as brave and sweet as you.

I wish you had found true love,

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel


	9. Blaine

**A/N yay Blaine's letter :) I was really excited to write this because I love Blaine. Darren Criss is the reason I started watching Glee, because I saw him on Avpm when it first came out and Avps. So I started watching all of his scenes, which are pretty much all Klaine scenes. The. I fell in love with Kurt and within a week I was obsessed with Glee. It's changed my life, I actually used to be against gay rights I'm ashamed to admit. The only thing I regret is that I didn't start at the beginning. So Blaine will always hold a special place in my heart**

Hey Quinn,

So we didn't really know each other well, and I wish we had. I never really tried to get close to you, and I'll admit I was kind of mad at you. You see Kurt and I will never have kids, yes we're going to adopt, but we won't have the same experience, the child won't be all ours. So when I met you, I was mad that you would give up your own child up, the child that grew inside of you for nine months. I told myself that I would never do something like that. When I met you after I switched to McKinley, you were a wreck. I was never openly rude to you, but I didn't respect you, even though I didn't really know you. It wasn't until after you chose not to get Ms. Corkrin fired that I realized what an amazing mother you were. You weren't ready to raise a daughter at 16, no one is. You were an amazing mother though, because you gave up everything for your daughter, even yourself. Your life was changed forever, but you saved the life of that innocent little girl by giving her away. It must have been hard, and if I was in your place I don't know if I would've been strong enough to give up that much of myself for a little girl that most people would. You went through hell because of your choice, and one time you almost gave in and tried to get your daughter back, but in the end when you finally had the power to hurt Ms. Corkrin and possibly your daughter, once again you proved how selfless and strong you were. I'm sad that we won't ever get the chance to grow up with each other, I would've been honored to have you at my wedding and to be there when you had a child you would be able to keep and never have to let go of. You were an amazing and strong mother, and I hope that one day when Kurt and I are parents, we will be able to be as strong and selfless as you for our child. I promise to tell Beth about what an amazing woman her mother was.

Your friend,

Blaine


	10. Mike

**A/N so here's Mike's letter. Since I don't think they ever interacted I had a hard time thinking of what to write, so I made something up that could have happened, and in my opinion it would have kind of made sense, so I hope you enjoy it and review**

Dear Quinn,

So we didn't really talk that much the first two years of Glee, well I didn't really talk much to anybody, but our last year we became closer than I had with anyone else on New Directions other than Tina. You were the only person who knew how I felt when my dad refused to call me his son. Tina tried to help, and I appreciated it, but she didn't understand like you did. You had bourn the pain of not talking to your dad for two years, you knew the loneliness the hole that in your heart that only a dad can fill. I only had to suffer that for a month or so and it was unbearable, I can't imagine how it must have tortured you everyday to not be able to go home to your dad. There are so many things you never got to experience together and never will. He never even knew you got into Yale. Talking to you though, helped me through not having the love of a father. I appreciated that so much, you would never have believed me if I told you. I knew no one else would so I told your dad what happened to you, I knew you had missed so much together you wouldn't want him to miss your last few minutes. He came to the hospital and actually got a chance to say goodbye to you. He regretted the years with you he had lost so much. Quinn your dad never stopped loving you and I want you to know that.

We all love you,

Mike


	11. Artie

**A/N so I finally posted again :D sorry it's taking longer now, but I've gotten to the characters that I'm not sure have ever interacted with Quinn, but I think this one turned out really well. So I wasn't planning on this story being so popular, so I only planned on having Tina and Rory left, but if you want me to do anyone else feel free to ask and I'll do it. So now I will also be doing Quinn's dad. Please review :)**

Hi Quinn,

So when I heard you got in a car accident I thought immediately about my own accident. I prayed that you would still be able to walk, I didn't think that you wouldn't be able to live. It's now that I write this letter to you that I realize how lucky I am. Yeah I don't really mind using a wheelchair I'm used to it, but I'm lucky that I get to experience the rest of my life. Everything could have ended right there for me and until now I've never thought about that. I would never have been in Glee club, never have sung outside my room. I would never have spent time with all the people in New Directions, people I can't imagine living without. Why didn't you get to live? I think you knew how lucky you were more than I was. You were more thankful for the life you were given than me, so why you Quinn? I'm never going to let myself forget what miraculous gift I've been given just to be able to live my life. I could do anything, you showed me that. I want to be a producer, you know that. Now I want it more than anything. I want to change the world, because I've been given that chance. I want to show the everyone that every life is a chance to change a life or move the world. My first movie is going to be called "The Chance to Live". It will be the story of one of the most amazing people I ever got the chance to meet. Quinn Fabray.

Thank you for everything you taught me,

Artie


	12. Tina

**A/N so here's Tina's letter. I'll admit it's not my favorite. It was hard to find a connection between these two, but I am pleased with the result. So with people requesting letters my list left is currently Rory, Quinn's dad, Quinn's sister Frannie, and Mr Schuester. If anyone else has a request just leave a review. Hope you like it :)**

Hey Quinn,

You were always so confusing to me. You always did everything the hard way, you never took the easy way out like most people in your situation would have. I has always found a way of getting around things I was afraid of doing, like faking a stutter so that I wouldn't have to do public speaking. You never took the easy way out though, and it took me until now to find out why. You had your baby, you went through losing your dad and being ridiculed everywhere you went for nine months, and everyone knows you didn't have to do that. After that you still didn't give up, you worked to rebuild the world that had crumbled around you. Then when Shelby came back and you found out about her and Puck it would have been so easy for you to turn her in, but you didn't. You did the hard thing and walked away from the only thing you thought was good about your life. At this point most people would have given up on happiness, so why not you. Once again though you did the hard thing, and it finally paid off, you got into Yale. I wondered why you went through all this trouble though, you must have wanted to give up. Now I realize why you never took the easy way out. A life you don't have to fight for isn't worth living. You have to do things that are hard, because you know it's right. You have to believe in yourself to be able to make it through all the hard stuff to finally have your happy ending. In the end though you were cheated of your happy ending. Why should people like me, who have given up on the hard things, get the chance to live when the people have gone through hell are the ones who die. You know what though Quinn I'm not giving up anymore, because I owe it to you to be the best I can be.

I'll never give up,

Tina


	13. Mr Fabray

**A/N okay I'm so sorry it took me so long to post! First of all I've been busy with school, drawing, friends, and Harry Potter and second of all I was supposed to write Rory's letter. I have one idea, but I'm not totally in love with it like I have been for my other letters, so I'm not going to write it until I find something I'm really excited about. So I moved on to Mr Fabray's letter and I really like it. This is the one that has kinda hit hardest for me, but I have no idea why haha. I hope you like it and please review I will post the next one over the weekend I promise!**

My sweet child,

Quinn I miss you more than you could ever know. The worst part is though I missed the last two years of your precious short life. I was too swallowed up by my own pride to realize the blessing you were to me and to everyone who knew you. You know my mother and I kept a scrapbook of all of your first, the usual stuff like the first time you talked, walked, went to school. When I look through this I can't help but wish there was a way to keep a scrapbook of your lasts. The last time you called me daddy, the last time you sat in my lap, the last time we baked cookies together. I want to remember the last time you told me you loved me, the last time you sang to me, the last time you kissed me, but what I'm left with is the last time I spoke to you. I always expected you to come back and ask for my forgiveness, I was too stupid to realize that I was the one who needed your forgiveness. But you see that's the thing about lasts you don't realize how precious they are until their gone. I missed out on the most beautiful experience of my life, the chance to watch you turn into the amazing woman you left this world as. When I saw you hooked up to those machines you looked so small and fragile. All I wanted was a sign that you loved me, a sign that you were still the little girl I picked daisies with, danced with, laughed with. But you weren't that girl, and that was my fault. I had thrust you into a world no child is ready for, and I don't deserve your forgiveness. After all of that though your friend Mike says you still love me, I want to believe him, but I just can't see how. No father should see his daughter on her deathbed, but I deserved it. So now the question I will be left with for the rest of my life is why did you deserve it. And this is a worse punishment than I could ever have imagined.

I love you,

Your daddy


	14. Frannie

**A/N okay so here's the letter from Quinn's sister, Frannie. It's longer than the others, because I wanted to show how other people saw Quinn change. I also wanted to use her sister to show what Quinn might have become without Glee. Anyways I hope you like it and please review :)**

Hey little sis,

I remember when we were little we were so close. I was six years older than you, and I loved you so much, you were like a little flower and it was my job to protect you. As I got older though, being your big sister seemed like more and more of a pain, not a blessing. I was the pretty popular girl in high school, I was captain of the cheerleading squad and made straight A's... Dad was so proud. When I left for college, you were in 7th grade, you were unpopular, overweight, and made fun of constantly, we were just so different. I didn't visit often, I was too busy with school and building my career as a successful real estate agent. I was everything our parents ever wanted us to be, but for some reason 'happy' wasn't on that list. It's all I knew though, so I continued to go through each day, mindlessly following the pattern I didn't know life without. So when I came home during your freshman year of highschool, I wasn't surprised to see you were following in my own footsteps, you were blonde, popular, a straight A student, and the girlfriend of the quarterback of the football team. You were everything our parents wanted, so why did you seem so empty. When you were young you were so full of happiness, you sang all the time, and we're always smiling, but dad told you that singing and dancing was silly, and dreams were just that, dreams. I came back again sophomore year, and everything had changed. You were in the Glee club and pregnant. Dad didn't know, but I did. You must have known what would happen if you told dad, so why was there a light of happiness and hope in your eyes that wasn't there last year. I also heard something I had never expected to hear again. I heard you sing, but I also heard the grumblings of our parents, after all, it was so impractical. For the first time I had to remind myself that silly dreams could never make someone happy.I came back again junior year, our family was in shambles, our parents divorced, your life was a wreck. So why did spend your time singing with that blonde boy, and hanging out with the Glee club, the biggest group of losers in all of Lima, the people you said you loved. Love is just for silly dreams right? Now I'm back again. I've only now met the people you talked about constantly, the people who changed your life. They love you Quinn. They wanted to protect you, but wasn't I supposed to be doing that. I was supposed to teach you. So why, in the end, were you the one who taught me the lesson I needed to learn the most. I've heard these kids talk about you, and there is a love in their voice I've never heard in our house. They talk about your dreams. Dreams to leave Lima, to go to Yale, to change the world. Dreams that would've come true. They talk about their own dreams too, and there is a light in their eyes that reminds me of my childhood, when anything seemed possible. Then it hit me, just because you grow up, doesn't mean you can't be a child anymore. You don't have to grow out of your dreams to succeed, you have to find a way to achieve them. That's what makes you happy, and that's what I have done so wrong. So at twenty-four I am starting all over again. I'm going back to college to become a writer. I never told anyone that I loved to write, because that would make me different, laughed at, special, and I thought that was wrong. You know Quinn, you did fulfill your dream, you did change the world. You inspired people, you showed them that being different isn't wrong, and although many of them will still laugh at us, there is a small group of us like the Glee club, that because of you, dream.

You reminded me how to love,

Frannie

**A/N okay another quock note, because I didn't want to mention this until after you read it. I considered ending this one differently, with Frannie feeling that Quinn's death just proved that dreams couldn't come true, to show that not everybody would live life more positively, because sometimes people don't change. I chose not to do that though, because I wanted to get the point across about how you live your life can change the world by changing other people. So if you want to give me your opinion about the two endings I would greatly appreciate it.**


	15. Mr Schuester

**A/N alright here's mr schue's letter. When I was thinking about what to write for this one, I realized that mr schue was really the one who got to see Quinn change from a young girl to a young woman, so that's what I wrote about. The letters I have left are Sue, Shelby, Judy, and then I want to write a letter from Beth from when she's older. If there are any more requests feel free to ask. Please review :)**

Quinn Fabray,

You know when you joined Glee club, I knew exactly what Sue had out you up to. I could've refused to join, knowing you would do everything in your power to destroy the club, but I didn't. When I looked at you I saw someone who was trapped in a world of status and stereotypes, a girl, a child really, looking for a way out. When you joined you were snobby and condescending, and I almost regretted my decision, but then everything changed. You finally understood how it felt to be an outsider, to be judged at first glance, you were pregnant. Your eyes finally started to see how small actions like making assumptions about people could changed how other people see them, it can change everything. You could never be the same, the only question was who you would become now. Junior year I began to fear the worst, you tried to regain the life you once had, forming the shell of your old life. You weren't the same girl anymore, this life could never make you happy. I wanted to help you Quinn, but I knew you weren't ready to listen. Senior year you were completely broken, and it killed me to see the girl that used to walk the halls of McKinley High with such confidence and dignity, return for her senior year a wreck. Finally though, I knew you would listen to me, because you finally realized you needed help. I told you to grow up, and seeing the pain on your face hurt me more than I had ever imagined, because when I looked in your eyes I saw a girl who lost her childhood but didn't know how to move on to her future. You had forgotten how to be happy, during junior year you had even lost the joy you found in music. You finally moved on though, because this past year you finally started to listen to the people who love you. You rediscovered the beauty of life, the magic of being young. I was more proud of you than you could ever know, you had changed so much. You had once been afraid of being yourself, of letting others in, now you presented yourself proudly to the world, the strongest woman I have ever met. You got into Yale, proving to all the people who had judged you how wrong they were. I truly believed in your ability to change the world. Finally when you had met all the challenges life had given you, and won, everything was over. I wonder if you realized how much you had changed, how much you were loved, how much you could have done. I wish I had told you.

You are the bravest woman I've ever had the pleasure to teach,

Will Schuester


	16. Rory

**A/N I finally thought of what to write from Rory. It's kind of short, but i really like it. I hope you like it to and please review :)**

Dear Quinn,

I never really got to know you. We only spent a year together, and you were a beautiful senior with a brilliant future ahead of you, so I didn't expect to get to know you. When I first met you, the thing that impressed me the most about you was that you didn't join the Trouble Tones. You had just as good a reason to join them as the other girls, you rarely got to sing, but you didn't. Finn and everyone else on New Directions was always telling me how you all were a family, and in my opinion you should never desert your family. You might want to sometimes, when they annoy you or don't understand you. In the end though, your family is the people that are there for you when nobody else is. I had to leave my family to come to America and it was the hardest thing I have ever done, so when I saw you stick with the people you called family through thick and thin, it gave me hope and made me take a chance with joining your family. It finally made me feel at home in America. So when you died, it felt like a hole had been pierced through my heart. I had something though that got me through, something that if it weren't for you I'd never have found here, a family, a shoulder to cry on.

You will always be a part of my family,

Rory


	17. Shelby

**A/N I found this one to be very sad, but I like it at the same time. I think it's important to show how hard it must have been for Quinn to see Beth so much. So much emotion especially after just watching "Someone That I Used to Know"**

Quinn,

You know how when I saw you the first time in senior year, when your hair was died pink and you were a mess, I told you that you reminded me of myself. I saw that haunted look in your eyes, the look that is only seen in the eyes of a mother who has lost her child. There is no way to get over giving up a child, it changes everything about you, creates a hole nothing else can fill. Naturally I wanted to help you, it seemed so simple. I thought that seeing your daughter again would fill in that hole, bit it didn't. No, instead of saying goodbye once, you had to say goodbye every time you saw her. That must have hurt more than I can imagine. I didn't think about that though, I saw the good it was doing Puck so I figured it must be helping you too. You and Puck aren't the same though, and it must have been so hard for you to know they she would never have accepted you as here mom. No matter how much it hurt though, you stayed, for Beth. I respect you for that more than anything. You were stronger than I was, you found a way to move on. You had your whole life ahead of you, a chance to start over. Well, you could never really start over, but you can accept the pain and move on. Then it happened. Everything was over. The pain was gone. When I saw you on the hospital bed, you looked so beautiful, so free. If only you had found your freedom a different way. I will tell Beth about you, about her mother, a girl that gave up so much for her child to be happy.

Maybe one day I will be free like you,

Shelby


	18. Sue

**A/N I know it's been a while since I updated, but I hope you like it :) also I loved Big Brother! Matt Bomer had better guest star again, he was awesome. He was my favorite guest star so far. I definitely think it was the best episode so far this season. Blaine and Quinn's stories were both very realistic and honest. I also loved that Finn is looking out for himself. I absolutely love how Quinn's storyline is looking, I think it could be her best story arc. I also loved Saturday Night Glee-ver, even though I'm not a huge disco fan. Loved the "More Than a Woman" scene. Klaine finally got to really dance together! For me that was the highlight of the episode haha :) brittana was really cute to though. I'm also actually kind of becoming ok with Samcedes, although I think it would have done more credit to Mercedes' character to have her keep that promise she made to Sam on valentines day about not dating, but whatever. Anyways this authors note is really long so I hope you love the chapter and please review :)**

Hey Q,

Why is it that it's the best people who always seem to die? First my sister now you Quinn. How is it that the people like me, the people who live to bring others down are the ones still standing? These are a few of the questions that I have not been able to answer since you left us. Of all the girls on the Cheerios, you the one who always stood out to me. The one I was sure would do great things. The one least like me. You were the first one to stand up to me and quit. Well, other than Aretha and Porcelain, but their hearts were never really into it. No Q, you were the first one to really quit, the first one to leave to the Cheerios, biggest part of your life, to do what you loved. You gave up popularity and your reputation to join a group of misfits with big dreams. I couldn't understand it, and maybe I still don't, but for the first time, I am trying. I'm starting to understand why you would be willing to take a slushie in the face every week just to be able to sing. I'm starting to understand why you would put up with the New Directions ridiculous drama just to sing backup to that obnoxious Jewish hobbit. I'm starting to understand why you picked them over the Cheerios. It's because you love them and they love you. I can see it in your eyes when you talk about Glee club, and that's why I knew you could never really destroy them like I wanted, because deep down you didn't want to. So now senior year, they are the biggest part of you, not cheerleading, not your grades, not even Beth. No this group of misshapen misfits is what has made you the amazing woman you became. For that I will always be grateful to them. If it weren't for them you might have become like me, and there are more than enough people in the world like me. People who bring down the dreamers. People who have given up on love. People who have forgotten the magic of a song, a book, a drawing, even just a simple laugh. No Quinn, what we need is more people like you. People who bring others up. People who fight for what they believe is good. People who believe in love. People who make the magic real. So even though it always seems as if the hard cold people are the ones who live, even a short life like yours has the power to change these people. You reminded me of how life is supposed to be, how my sister lived. You reminded me how to love.

Your proud coach,

Sue

P.S. tell my sister I love her.


	19. Judy

**A/N So I finally updated again and I'm sorry it took so long. It took some time for me to come up with an idea for this chapter, but I really like it. Anyways I absolutely loved Dance With Somebody! So much Klaine. I feel like they played every Klaine scene perfectly and I cried during every one. I was super dissapointed when they hugged in Emma's office afterprofessing their love to each other. The gay couples on glee but way too much I want Klaine and Britanna kisses :( mostly Klaine, but I like Britanna too. I'm not liking Quinn and joe together. I love them both as characters separately, but I really don't like them together. I feel like Quinn really just needs to be alone for a while, and if she was going to be with anyone I wanted Quartie. I just felt that Quinn and joe were awkward together. whatever though, I still loved the episode. Please review :)**

Quinn,

I knew that we had grown distant the past three years. Yes it bothered me a bit, but at the same time I didn't want to know more about you. I didn't want to learn anything about you that would change the image of the perfect straight A cheerleader I wanted you to be. I knew you weren't that girl anymore, you never were really, but I told myself you were. I didn't realize how little I knew about you until I went to the hospital right after your accident. I had immediately raced to the hospital when I got your call, expecting to be the only one there, but by the time I got there, the waiting room was full of a strange group of very different people. I was told that they were also waiting to hear if you would make it. I recognized Puck, Brittany, Santana, and Finn, but the others were complete strangers to me. There was an adult there, he said his name was Will and that he was your glee club instructor. I had forgotten you were still in glee club. He told me about how you had been driving to a wedding for Finn and some girl named Rachel, I didn't even know you had a friend called Rachel, much less that she was getting married to your ex-boyfriend. The only Rachel I could remember you ever mentioning was a girl freshman year who you hated and was a complete loser, so I had no idea who he was talking about, but I nodded, pretending as usual as if I knew everything about you, like we were a perfectly functional family. After we heard you weren't going to make it, everyone cried harder than ever, holding onto each other for support. I felt as if I was on the outside watching a family mourn at the death of a sister, a girl I didn't know. Several of them tried to comfort me, even though I felt that they were the ones who needed comforting more than myself. Two boys holding hands came up to me, their eyes red and swollen from crying, the taller, brunette boy told me that he and his dad would be there for me if I needed help getting through this. He said he had lost his mother and understood how I must feel. I didn't even know the boy's name. That was when I realized that you weren't the Quinn I knew anymore, you belonged to these people more than to your own mother. Ever since you got pregnant I had kept a safe distance between us, afraid of what I might find out about you,whether it was that you supported the gay kids at your school, or that you had quit the Cheerios. I succeeded, I didn't learn these things about you until it was too late for you to tell me. I don't know what I would've done if you had told me these things, and I never will. I'll never make another excuse to not go to your show choir performance. I'll never work late so that when I get home I know you'll be asleep. I'll never have to look at the lie in your eyes when I ask how Cheerios practice was. I'll never do these things, because I don't get a second chance. I don't get to try to be your mom again, the mom you needed. I'll never get the chance to love you, the chance to ask you about your day and really want to know. I had my chance, and I wasted it, and maybe that's part of the reason you'll never get the chance to live. I'm not wasting any chances anymore though. I was invited to your glee club the week they did songs about you, and it was beautiful. I've been keeping in touch with all of them, they're all lovely young men and women that I'm so happy you got the chance to meet. They've told me about your dreams, the ones you never told me about, and their own dreams, ones I truly believe will come true. I also met Beth. She's amazing Quinn, she's just like you. I know I'll never get a second chance at being your mother, but I'm not going to mess up my chance to be her grandmother. I took myself out of your life, but I promise I won't do the same to her.

Love,

Mom


	20. Beth

**A/N okay here's the last letter. I really love it, and I'm sad that I don't have any more to write. I absolutely loved writing this fanfic. It was actually my first attempt at writing something sad, I usually write Klaine fluff. I hope you all enjoyed it and if anyone has a fanfic they'd like to request I will gladly write it. Anyways I love all of you guys and I'm so grateful for all of the reviews, especially people who followremand reviewed each chapter. You guys are the best :)**

Hey Mom,

It's been exactly sixteen years since you died. I'm almost eighteen and I'm graduating in a few weeks like you would've. I was going through the attic to find anything I might want to bring to college and I came across a box with your name and this date on it. It was full of letters to you. Letters you never got, goodbye letters from your closest friends. I brought them here with me, to the road they said you were hit on. I read the letters and I decided to write one myself. They're all coming back today you know, all your friends. They do every year. It's something I can never decide its I look forward to or dread. I love all of them, so I love when they visit, but it hurts to see them cry, and they do, every year. They visit other times too, it's unusual if there isn't at least one of them in Lima a week, whether Uncle Finn and Aunt Rachel are helping with Glee club, Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine are bringing Quinn to visit Burt, or any of the others. This is the only week they all come down though. It's still hard for me. Aunt Rachel and Uncle Kurt have always helped me cope the most, and I don't know what I would do without them. Shelby is an amazing mom, but there's always little moments when I wonder what it would be like to have my real mom with me. Especially on days like Mothers Day, my first Glee Club competition, my first date, and I know it will be the same the day I graduate. It's a dull sort of ache, I used to think it would go away, but it never really does. What hurts the most isn't that you aren't there, it's that you could've been there. We had a chance. You were supposed to stay in my life, you fought to stay in my life the way Dad has, but somehow you were still taken away from me. They tell me I look just like you. Sometimes I can tell that it hurts them, especially now, this year, the year I'm the same age you were. The funny thing about it all though, is that when somebody hears that I'm adopted and live with my single mother, they assume that I'm alone, and without a family. They feel sorry for me, and once I did too, but today, standing at this road I realize how wrong we all were. You gave me a bigger family than anyone on Lima. My family spreads across the whole nation, from Rachel, Finn, Kurt, and Blaine in New York to Dad and Mercedes in Los Angeles. Everybody else is scattered in between. My family is made up of some of the most famous people in the world, like Uncle Artie, one of the most famous movie directors in the world, his most famous film is still his first "Never Can Say Goodbye, The Story of Quinn Fabray". They might have their crazy times and sometimes we fight, but in the end we stick together and love each other, and that's what a family does. When I graduate I'm going to Europe to study art, I've always been more into painting than music. It's time for me to move on. So, after I write this letter, I'm tearing them up, all of them, and letting them go, letting them float away in the wind. Everyone agreed and they're all coming too, they agreed that it's time to let go. Not to the memories, not to the love you shared, but to the pain they have relived every night. You love them, I can see it in the pictures they have of you all together, and I know that nobody wants to see the people they love hurt. Eighteen years is a long time, but at the same time it's so short, it shouldn't be a lifetime, but for you it was. That short lifetime though, was enough for you to change the world, the way you always dreamed you would.

Goodbye,

Beth


End file.
